The Promises We Dreamt
by sayenlori
Summary: "Godiame it seems that there might be some techincal difficulties trying to get a hold of the Kazekage", the Intern mumbled. The Godiame simply narrowed her eye with suspicion. "And what could be so important then alliance between us ending could start a war." She scowled. "Um... it seems like he sort of kinda realeased the First Tail. And it sorta kinda kidnap the Kazekage..."
1. Chapter 1

_ I will destroy the moon and the Sun for the rights of Naruto!_

_ **Breaking ****news:**_

_The moon has been blown up and the Sun is next if Kishimito-Sensei doesn't give up the rights to "Naruto". Kishimoto-San what do you have to say?_

_ **Never**_

_I guess that means I don't own Naruto. _

* * *

If Naruto had to think about it, he'd say that the world was full of hypocritical bastards with no regard to the chaos their actions or consequences brought. But that It was laughing hysterically nevermind that he hadn't heard it produced so much as a sniffle in 15 years oh no. It was laughing hysterically, in which case the fox's laughter wasn't exactly lightening up the place.

Here he sat up in this Kami forsaken room where the only available means of escape was the front door guarded by A.N.B.U guard. Well guarding is exactly the word he would use more like a touristenjoying a visit to the nearest hot spot. If the hot spot was in dank cell covered in chakra repellent tag. In the middle of the torture and interrogation tower.

But still how was he to know that getting drunk with Sai and then sort of mating with him would create this situation. Who was he kidding Sai was his and no amount of bastardy vibes and menacing glares would deter that. But that didn't mean he had to share! And as he kept glaring at the inconspicuous A.N.B.U who for some reason reminded him of someone, the door open. And then the Bitch came in tow with her Master. Fuck! Could this day get any better?!

* * *

Review and I'll give you a new moon?


	2. Chapter 2

The Promises We Dreamt

Sayenlori

Chapter 2: 1+1 still gives you one because apparently Demons don't count

Summary:

Because everyone has demons that they carry but not all of them you can actually see.

...

He glared.

And the other stared.

Really who knew their relationship could ever be this peaceful. Well as peaceful as it could ever be. Really with the amount of hatred these two held toward each other you could recharge the powerplant. Kami knew they could give their soldiers a little break on recharging it.

But there was in fact two of them. On one hand is brother could take care of himself. On the other, this was Shukaku, the dreaded one tail. Who last he heard was extracted from his little brother. Looking sideways at his sister, Kankurō noticed the same mirrored hatred and horror reflected. This was the monster that made his little brothers childhood miserable, the same that brought there father to act in crude ways that allowed him to favor one child as a weapon and the others as cannon fodders.

But it was one thing to hate a monster that you couldn't do anything to. Not at he risk of hurting his brother. Screw being the Kazekage! This was is lttle brother being molested by this creature!

Finally Temari spoke. "Lord Kazekage do you require assistance?"

"Assistance that THING needs an army to destroy" Kankurō roared.

With a levelled blank stare the Kazekage spoke " Never mind Shukaku we come to...an understanding. I need you to send a message to the other nations and subtly infer if they are having any problems with their ...security.

"With all due respect brother, how is One-tail not a problem?"

"Because he's on our side, and we have with him intell that our enemies deem us not worthy to have." Gaara responded.

Temari furrowed her eyebrows and wispered "You believe that the Akatsuki have returned and have an ally not yet revealed". Understanding dawned on Kankurō face. "Shit! Naruto and Bee! You don't think-."

"That's precisely what I'm afraid of. Temari lead a team to send word to Killer Bee and his Kage." He paused " Kankurō send your spies to send word to toward our allies and see if you can find out about our would be enemies."

He calculated the speed and time on the journey "See if we can't crush who ever their sponsor are. I'll send Amari and Baki towards Konoha to deal with the situation."

His eyes hardened " See if you can send word to Nine-tail and Naruto, we wouldn't want our allies to deem them a threat and its prudent that they don't lash out. Not when they finally found their Mates.

Behind his desk he smirked " Tell Amari not to cause to much trouble we wouldn't want this get traced back to us." With the weight of his demon on his shoulder Gaara prayed.

...

Notes:

There's a plot here I know there is but I've yet to have access to my brain. It deemed me unworthy.


End file.
